


The price for peace

by Yeehawbby



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient China, Arranged Marriage, China prince Kun, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hendery is a cutie, M/M, Slow Burn, Thai prince Ten, more characters will be added, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehawbby/pseuds/Yeehawbby
Summary: The youngest prince of Siam did not think he would be sent to a different country to meet some other prince. He definitely did NOT intend  to fall in love with him.A kunten au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work ever! wowza. hope you enjoy :)

 

Sunlight filled the castles garden with joy. The third prince of Siam, Chittaphon watched it dance on his body as a light breeze ruffled the fruit trees around him. It was a beautiful day, so instead of being stuck with masters and teachers practicing law he would rather be here.

The young prince was known for his mysterious looks and discourteous words. His hair was midnight black. His eyes were cat like, many say, you could see the stars in them. When he spoke it sounded like a ballad. But the people of didn’t like him only for his looks, he was a talented young man. Art was his passion. Especially dancing. It wasn’t surprising because his mother used to be a dancer. It was in his blood. Politics and court never interested him and frankly it wasn’t his forte. The palaces garden was his favorite place. Peace, quiet and serenity. If nobody has seen the prince for some time he would surely be found practicing his dancing  or napping with the gardens cats.

Suddenly, the princes serenity was broken off by a presence of a servant.

“Your Royal highness?” the boy said nervously as his voice quivered. “ Your Father has asked you on his study”

Chittaphon or Ten (the young prince never liked his royal name) had a rocky relationship with his father. Pattanapong Leechaipornkul was known as the dreadful king for his strange impulses and laws. His country was at peace although many landsmen disliked him. Despite the hate nobody could judge him for becoming “mad” or “dire”. Soon after his wife, Altansarnai, died leaving him with three children. The king definitely did not expect something so tragic to happen, whilst Ten was only four, his sister Chonnasorn had just turned 10 and his brother Kunpimook would had been 13. The  youngest was left to mature in caring arms of matrons and maids. He would see his father at important meetings with the council and royal dances. So Ten really didn’t know a lot about father. The prince hesitated to go. But it was rare if he was asked to the study, so with a grunt and despair, he followed the servant.

 

As Ten was walking to the room he felt chills running down his spine. It surely wasn’t the weather. Irrational fears passed through his mind all the way there. The young prince did not know why. Perhaps the anticipation of uncertainty kept him like that. What will happen to him? What if the masters are there? What if his father dying? All of these ideas  ran through his head, which sadly, did not make him less anxious and worried, but definitely made time fly faster as he was already near the entrance. 

“You are here, your highness” said the servant. The Thai royalty looked at him with fear in his eyes and quietly asked

“Do you know why he requested me here?” 

“No, your highness. I do not. But I wish you luck” were the last word the servant said to the prince as he ran off to an another hallway.

 

Ten looked at the heavy door. It wasn't like every other door in the palace, it was a deeper color and definitely it was magnificent. The young prince pushed the door open. Ten entered the marvelous study. He looked around, the last time he was here was when his family had a royalmeeting with the Joseon dynasty. As time passed, it was still as beautiful as he remembered. Ceiling was painted with God’s and Leechaipornkul family tree, the floor was covered with Persian carpets, cupboards and shelves were stacked with books and literature. At the center of the study stood a big marble table, many papers and documents were piled on it. And in the middle of it stood his father and Tens siblings. The youngest boy looked at them and they were certainly not happy. Even though he stood far from them he could feel the pity in their eyes.

“It is nice that you came, my son” Pattanapong, emperor of Siam said tone-less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading uwu 
> 
> kudos = you are an angel   
> no kudos = still you’re an angel


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten doubts everything he believed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking in I’m still a piece of garbage 🤪🤭 
> 
> Any who... I hope you’ll like this chapter :) 
> 
> The third one isn’t coming soon so though :((( so I hope you are prepared to wait a lil

Ten decided to step closer, as if telling himself that he’s not afraid. He sat on a chair in front of him, scared to do something wrong.  
“Yes father, what is the reason you called me here?” He tried to search for any clues by looking at his awfully timid siblings. They didn’t do or say anything.

Huh, weird.

“The reason you are here, my beautiful son, Is because i have signed a peace agreement with the Chinese empire” the king said walking closer to his son, cupping his face “That involves you”

The young prince started to feel anxious, but decided to silently listen.

“That said that the youngest heir to the throne of our empires must marry each other as a symbol of serenity”

The room fell silent. Painfully silent. Dead air was broken by Chonnasorn crying. Her older brother reached for her hand trying to calm her down,denying his gesture she wiped the tears from her eyes whilst looking at the floor covered with carpets.

It finally hit Ten, this is serious. He stood up as his body heated with anger and confusion and firmly said “You are sending me off to a foreign country to marry somebody I do not know nor do I wish to marry?” His question was answered rather quickly “Chittaphon, it is crucial to our kingdom”

A long pause came on again. Ten could not believe his ears.  
When he would go on walks in the capital he would always here folk men say that his father is mad and crazy, not knowing his own parent the young prince would doubt them, thinking that they are just power hungry. But now, he understood. As time passed some of the anger started to die out, but instead a new feeling flooded him - sadness.

“What will happen to Kunpimook and Chonnasorn?” The boy quietly asked. “Your older brother will rule everything souther Sikhottabong, whilst your sister will reign of everything northern the city”. Tens heart shattered. He looked at his siblings, the emotions on their faces were hard to tell. It seemed as shame, sadness, anger and love were mixed together. He loved them more that anything in his life. All of the fond memories were running through his mind. They would always dream about ruling together, but now, this dream was crushed. The young “prince” could not understand how his own father could do this to him. His family was going to rule one of the strongest kingdom in the south-west, while he got sent of as a useless whore.

“What’s the matter, son?” His father said with no expression on his face.

“The matter?! The matter is that I’m being sold! And you think selling me off like some kind of object was necessary for this land? Is that it father? Am I really That pity full? Not even worth anything?” Ten spit out. Every one in the room was astonished. The boy was known for talking back to adults and other royalty, but no one could not imagine him yelling at his father, at the mad king. “Chittaphon, get a hold of yourself! I beg you” Kunpimook said worried, the younger Thai just looked him with anger and despair.

“Enough! The form was signed by both parties and there’s nothing you can or could do about it. I have sent a maid to help you gather your necessities. Now, out of my presence! NOW!”

Ten took in a deep breath “Thank you, father” and stepped out if the study. As he closed the door on himself, the boys eyes started to fill with tears. He took another deep breath and ran, as he Chittaphon Leechaipornkul, the third prince of Siam, no longer wanted to have this title.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!  
> firstly, i would like to apologize for not being active, my mental health really fucked me up. but i hope you’ll enjoy this chapter!  
> :)

Ten was crushed. How could this happen? Did he do something wrong? But no one could answer these questions. 

 

He ran to the Temple. 

Oh, Altansarnai, The queen mother. She was known for the beauty and wisdom. No other ruler was as magnificent as her. 

The night she died was a dark one. The queen had fallen ill, and no doctor nor healer could help. Her husband was with her. They were an arranged couple. Pattanapong loved her, she did not love him back. 

“Tell my children I love them” were her last words. The king was stunned, after these words his sanity started to fade away

But the folk loved and worshiped their queen. Soon after the royals announced her passage, a temple was built by the countrymen. Wat Rong Khun. It resembled her. A big pearly white structure looked magical. The roof of the ubosot was crowned by animals symbolizing the natural elements: swan was the wind, the snake-like creatures of the Naga are water, the elephant is earth, and the lion is fire. This temple was used only by monarchs and only on special celebrations. A pond around this pagoda was filled with colorful koi fish and silver lotuses - her favorite. 

 

This was the only place he could go. Where no guards could stop him, where he could just be alone. So he ran. He ran with tears in his dark eyes, long clothes trailing behind.

 

When he arrived it didn’t feel right to him. Ten felt like something was watching him telling him to obey his fathers task telling to get a hold of himself and stop acting like a child. And the boy knew, he knew that it was his Mother guiding him. The prince thought about his decisions for some time.

 

Chittaphon started to feel secluded. As if every memory of his started to either fade away or hurt him. Every part of their palace reminded him of something. That window where he would look at the dusk, that hall where he and his siblings would play hide and seek. And that room where one of the matrons used to punish him for misbehaving.

 

Maybe he really should leave. And start over. 

 

Soon after Ten returned to the palace, nervous tears still streaming down his face, but now he wasn’t going to refuse his destiny.

 

It didn’t take long for the rumors of princes departure to spread around the palace and the city.

 

“Chittaphon? Please, let us in” Kunpimook pleaded from the other side of the door. 

“C-come in” ten barely whispered, with dried tear streams on his face.

Chonnasorn and Kunpimook slowly creaked the door open making their way towards Ten. His sister nervously sat down on his bed.

“Ten..” Kunpimook started but was cut off by Ten “it..it’s fine, i knew father wouldn’t put in me in line for the throne, but-but i didn’t know it would happen li-“ Chonnasorn also cut him off “like this.. we are so enraged with fathers decision. If only we were with him when they were signing the treaty, i swear, i would have stopped him in a heartbeat!” Sorn spit out with multiple veins popping on her forehead. all Ten could do is give his sister a sad smile.

 

“Honestly, i’m not very surprised this is happening, b-but why so soon?” 

Kunpimook chuckled “Well... you can still escape” Ten sighed “Bambam... that’s not true, they’ll have my head for betraying our country and people”

 

“my dear brother and sister, Bambam and Sorn, please, make sure to be great leaders. That old man of a father doesn’t seem to have much left. The throne could be handed to you any day so keep your head high and stay strong”. 

 

His siblings smiled and pulled Ten into a big warm hug; promising him to be great rulers.

 

The morning came faster than ever, Chittaphon was ready for his departure to Beijing. The prince was nervously playing with his pearl necklace, as his family waited to bid their goodbyes.

“Your royal Highness, your carriage has arrived. On this journey you will be accompanied by two men-“ the servant was suddenly cut off by a very tall and handsome man “Hello, i’m Wong Yukhei and this is Dong Sicheng” 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new friends and fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> welcome back! i hope you enjoy this chapter:)

“So...uhh.. your Highness? How much do you know about China?” Yukhei asked. Ten felt shy at first being around such man “Not a lot, i know that their emperors are ruthless and bloodthirsty” a long pause came up “But i know little bit of the language” young prince said quietly. “Hey! That’s good already, and uhm fortunately, all the tales of war and that stuff are just some legends” the bigger man cheered.

Ten was still very overwhelmed, not only because he’s on his way to a different empire to marry someone he does not know, but also his coachman Yukhei is way too friendly and loud, but the other boy Dong Sicheng kept silently watching him.

“Yukhei.... tell me about yourself. Where do you come from? The way you speak is very _interesting_ ” Ten asked his companion trying not to sound mean or make a bad impression.“I’m glad you asked, your Highness! My mother is from from your lands but my father is from China, so i’m from here!” his eyes darted to the other boy and with the same happy voice he roared “Sicheng! Tell prince Chittaphon about yourself!” Sicheng paused and after some time he finally answered “M-my name is Dong Sicheng, i come from Wenzhou. Y-your majesty, i’m very sorry, but i do not know a lot of your language to properly speak to you. I’m very sorry” he shyly piped up. “Oh it’s nothing! What’s good is that i know something about you!” the young prince cheered. 

 

To say that it was a long journey would be a stretch. They traveled for two weeks to get to their final destination. Ten has never been on such long trips before, so he grew close to his very different companions. 

But when they finally arrived to China, it was nothing like Ten expected. He thought chinese lands would be brooding with malice and fear; blood flowing from springs and rivers. Instead it was full of beautiful landscapes and kind people. 

 

Suddenly, their carriage went through big metal gates - now they were in the Palace. With almost never ending rows of warriors and guards. As they got closer, Ten noticed a man standing wide before the palace doors, he looked serious and almost frightening. 

“This-“ Tens mouth hung open as he stepped out of his carriage “-this wasn’t what i was expecting” he mumbled under his breath, looking around.

“Welcome to our Land, your majesty prince Chittaphon. Its a big honor to finally meet you. I am Zhang Yixing, commander of the imperial army” Ten wasn’t ready for such introduction, but bowed to show respect with no hesitation. 

“Yukhei, Sicheng.. thank you for accompanying prince Chittaphon on his long journey. You may rest now” Tens new friends bowed to their commander and went their ways. 

 

Just now Ten noticed a young man standing near commander Zhang. Right away, he saw his big beautiful smile and shiny eyes. He looked like a puppy who saw his owner. “Prince Chittaphon, you must be tired. Let me introduce you to the man who will help you with your daily duties - Wong Kunhang. He will teach you our traditions, manners and our language. Our young soon to be emperor himself asked him to accompany you in our Palace”

“My Prince, let me show you your chambers!” Ten was pleasantly surprised that the emperors’ son would care about him so much. “Our prince is a very kind man. No matter what tales they speak in the south; he isn’t like his father. He never condoned bloodshed or violence. Isn’t it great for someone who grew up in a such bloodthirsty time!” Kuhang exclaimed as he walked before Ten to guide him in the majestic halls of the palace. 

“Oh is that so?” Ten raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but deep down, he was really curious about the ruler of his new homeland. “I’m pretty sure, that there have been even more rumors and tales about your country. Your Highness, once, I heard that emperor Taemin has three heads! Which is hilarious! But Prince Kun never judged anyone for their stupid gossip!”

 

The foreigner continued walking, his mind deep in thoughts as he contemplated about everything that was happening, whilst admiring the beautiful halls and columns of the palace. He surely didn’t expected this Chinese Prince to be as kind as described by Kuhang; but seeing how fondly and admirably the boy was talking, he definitely earned that respect with hard work. But Ten, being Ten, was stubborn and would never submit to the prince just by listening tales and stories of the people he sent to guide him. 

He was so indulged in the mysterious details of the palace that somehow Ten and his chinese companion stopped at a beautiful door. “Your Highness! We have finally arrived to your chamber! You must  be very tired from such a long journey, please rest well! When the Sun rises tomorrow, i’ll be with you and other masters teaching you our ways of living. But for now, you must rest. If you need anything, my room is down the hall” 

Ten thanked Kuhang and closed the door behind him. He was finally in China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i talk a lot about doors....  
> thank you for reading!  
> kudos and comments are very appreciated!  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! it means a lot to me:) 
> 
> I guess that you can check me out on tumblr - doubledepressoplease


End file.
